lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny Clegane
Jenny Clegane is the daughter of Rupert Clegane, and Marnia Clegane making her a member of House Clegane. Jenny Clegane has two siblings in Hedrik, and Mathew Clegane of whome Hedrik is a leader amongst the Order of the Red Dragon, while her other brother Mathew Clegane is the leader of the military forces of House Clegane placing him in charge of the nearly 1500 men at arms of the House. Mike Heard and Jenny Clegane were married shortly after the Battle of Berne and have been a happy couple since their marriage begin. Mike Heard and Jenny Clegane have one child in the form of Telvin Heard II. of whom is still very young at the time of Westros. Jenny Clegane spent the vast majority of her early life in a secretive existence that led to most within the noble families believing that the Cleganes did not even have a daughter. This silence wasn't do to any kind of emotional damage, or neglect as she was very close to her parents and siblings but she simply didn't enjoy large crowds or groups. The first moment where she became truly alive was when she met Mike Heard who was a young man that in a lot of ways was just like her. The two engaged in a silent relationship for some time before the Lucernian Civil War brought a distance between them. She was secretly involved in a relationship with Mike Heard , and only his forceful removal to Berne caused the two to stop seeing eachother. With his leaving Jenny had become even more reclusive, and the relationship that once existed between her and her family was gone. His return from Berne would cause her father to listen to his request to marry Jenny and realizing this was the only thing that could make his daughter happy he agreed that the two could marry. Characteristics Of all the Cleganes Jenny is the most unknown politically. While she is extremely beautiful and charistmatic she has often been critisized for her silence in the matters of politics. History Early History Jenny Clegane spent the vast majority of her early life in a secretive existence that led to most within the noble families believing that the Cleganes did not even have a daughter. This silence wasn't do to any kind of emotional damage, or neglect as she was very close to her parents and siblings but she simply didn't enjoy large crowds or groups. The first moment where she became truly alive was when she met Mike Heard who was a young man that in a lot of ways was just like her. The two engaged in a silent relationship for some time before the Lucernian Civil War brought a distance between them. Mikes Departure She was secretly involved in a relationship with Mike Heard , and only his forceful removal to Berne caused the two to stop seeing eachother. With his leaving Jenny had become even more reclusive, and the relationship that once existed between her and her family was gone. End of the Civil War Family Members Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III. - Brother|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Relationships Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III. - Family|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Category:House Clegane Category:Forks Category:People Category:Italian Category:Human